Brothers
by ThatGirlCalledMe
Summary: Derek and Scott are brothers and when Scott gets kidnapped, Derek will do any thing to get him back. But when Scott finally gets back, will he ever be the same?
1. Prologue

Derek and Scott are brothers and when Scott gets kidnapped, Derek will do **any thing** to get him back.

But when Scott finally gets back, will he ever be the same?

* * *

"Derek, stop, you need to think about what you're doing!"

"What do you mean 'think'!? They have Scott and we know where they are! What more is there to think of?!"

"You're going to get killed! Who is going to save Scott if you die, huh?!"

"He's my brother. If you're not going to stop me, then get out of my way."

Derek Hale was going to save his brother.

No matter what.


	2. Chapter 1

_ "Scott you're not coming." Derek glared at his younger brother, crossing his arms over his chest._

_ "But Derek!" The sixteen year old whined. "I really want to go!"_

_ "No, Stiles, explain to him why he can't come."_

_ Stiles' eyes widened and put his arms up in surrender, "I am not involved in the Hale-McCall Family Argument."_

_ Scott huffed and rolled his eyes at Stiles, "You're supposed to be on my side."_

_ "Look, Scott, I think Derek may be right on his one. I mean, isn't this new pack vicious or something?" Stiles looked up from his desk chair questioningly._

_ Derek gave a curt nod and scowled again at the younger boy, "I don't need you to come, plus Isaac, Boyd, and Peter are all coming with me." _

_ "But I can be helpful!" Scott objected._

_ "Don't you get it?!" Derek shouted, scaring Scott slightly. "I don't want you to come! I don't want you there! Get it through your head!"_

_ As soon as the words exited Derek's mouth, he regretted them because Scott gave him his infamous kicked puppy look and turned on his heal, exiting the room quickly. Stiles looked at Derek expectantly, knowing that he would have to come up with a damn good apology because one of Scott's worst fears was not being wanted. Derek jogged after his little brother, an apology on the tip of his tongue ready to be said._

_ "Scott! Scotty wait!" Derek called._

_ "No, Derek, I get it. I won't come."_

_ "Scott! Please! I'm sorry, I'm your older brother, if anything happened to you I would never forgive myself."_

_ "I can take care of myself, thank you very much." Scott whispered._

_ "I know you can, but that doesn't make it any less of my responsibility." _

_ "Please, Derek, I never get to come!"_

_ Derek took in Scott's puppy dog eyes and sighed, "Fine! But try not to get hurt, okay?"_

_ Scott let out a girlish squeal and jumped into Derek's unprepared arms, "Thank you! I have to go tell Stiles!"_

* * *

Derek winced at the memory, why had he let Scott come? Scott could be mad at him as much and for as long as he wanted if Derek could have him back. The new pack had showed, but with them just happened to be a whole 'cult' of hunters.

* * *

_ "Derek Hale?" The small scrawny man asked quietly_

_ "Hale-McCall, you wanted to meet?" Derek corrected, face hard and not wavering._

_ The man looked at Derek regretfully, "I'm sorry."_

_ "You're-"_

_ There was the unmistakable sound of an arrow whizzing past his ear and Isaac cried out in pain._

_ "Shit!" The blonde cursed, clutching his shoulder. _

_ "What did you do!?" Derek growled as they were attacked by the swarm of arrows. "What have you bastards done?!"_

_ "My pack is my priority." The other man said, although his voice had a hints of guilt and regret in it._

_ "And what about my pack!? What about them?!" Derek motioned to the others who were shielding themselves behind a tree. Scott who was holding Isaac's hand while Boyd tried to gently pry the arrow from Isaac's arm. From what he could see, Scott was using himself as a pain killer considering Isaac really reacting except for the occasional grimace. _

_ "C'mon Isaac, you're going to be fine." Scott promised._

_ "Scott, stop doing that."_

_ "Doing what?"_

_ "Pain transferring. Pain has to go somewhere and I can take on guess to where." Isaac said quietly, sweat dripping from his hairline, as he was still in his human form. Scott glared down at his friend,_

_ "Shut up, Isaac."_

_ Isaac laughed before wincing again as Boyd finally pulled the arrow out,_

_ "There, all better. Not even laced with anything."_

_ Scott waited until his friend's wound had completely healed before letting go. The two teens were equally sweaty; Isaac from the strain his body had endured and Scott from the pain he had taken from Isaac._

_**(A/N: im not sure if 'pain transfer' means legit 'transfer' but I am writing it like this, sorry)**_

_ Scott looked up to see an hunter aiming straight at Derek. The 16 year old made a split second decision and sprung up, diving in front of his older brother. _

_ "Scott no!" _

_ Too late. The arrow made its way straight into the sensitive skin of Scott's stomach.  
"Derek get out of here!" Scott groaned. Isaac's arrow might not have been laced with anything, but this one defiantly was. _

_ "Scott I'm not going to leave you here!" Derek knelt down next to him and tried to take the arrow out of his brother as gently as possible, barley able to ignore the shout of pain from Boyd behind him._

_ "D- Derek, help Boyd." Scott grimaced, grabbing at his wound._

_ "Scott-"_

_ "Go help Boyd!" Scott's tone was slightly more affirmative this time. "I'll be fine Derek…"_

* * *

Those words have been haunting Derek since Scott had been taken. 'I'll be fine Derek' Scott had said, but Scott lied to him. He wasn't fine, he was chained up like some animal, probably being tortured. Tortured. That word made him cringe. His baby brother was being _tortured_ and he was doing nothing. Scott wasn't fine. He'd been taken.

"Derek, man, are you okay?" Stile's voice knocked Derek off his train of thought. Normally, Derek would've shot some sarcastic insults at him but Stiles was one of Scott's best friends and he missed Scott desperately right now. So instead, the 20 year old just looked at Stiles sadly, eyes glistening with unshed tears,

"I'm not okay… My baby brother is gone… and I don't know what to do…"

Stiles took Derek by the shoulders and looked him straight in the eye, "You're not supposed to know what to do, Derek. He's your brother. What you're feeling right now, that's pain. You may be a big bad werewolf but you're still half human. Scott, whether you like it or not, he's your brother and your best friend. And you want to save him. And I promise you. You will. You'll save Scott. _We_ will save Scott. You, Me, Isaac, Boyd, Peter, Lydia, Jackson maybe even, Ethan, and Aiden. Because we are a family. A pack. And that's what we do."


End file.
